1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to forming a shaped structure from a high melt temperature thermoplastic laminate and a core and, in particular, to a process for bonding a thermoplastic laminate at its high melt temperature to a honeycomb core and subsequently shaping the structure on a molding tool.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many known processes for bonding and shaping thermoplastic laminates to honeycomb cores. These processes, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,607,518, 3,617,416, 4,416,716, 4,522,284 and 4,641,726, are designed for use with low temperatures (&lt;400.degree. F.), temperature-sensitive cores such as paper, and/or solvent-based adhesives.
In modern aircraft manufacture, however, high melt temperature thermoplastics are used on honeycomb cores to form shaped structures. Prior to this invention, such high temperature plastics have been bonded to the cores with thermosetting adhesives rather than direct bonding. The thermosetting adhesive provided poor bonds having strengths less than that of the thermoplastic laminate.
The invention provides a method of forming shaped structures of high melt temperature thermoplastics without thermosetting adhesives and without heat damage to the cores during bonding.
The advantages of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the means of instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.